legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Terra (Teen Titans)
You may be looking for a different Terra. A former member to Slade's Team and was now Tuxedo Lovelace's sidekick. Main Allies: Teen Titans (formerly), Slade (formerly), Tuxedo Lovelace, Worst Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Allies: The Miracle Elite, Uka Uka (Formerly), Enemies: Dormammu and his forces, Slade Strikes Back Terra was brought in by Slade to deal with Tails, Meowth, Luigi and other heroes as Slade recalled his experiences with apprentices. Terra eventually left due to her jealousy towards Anti Cosmo. The V Team Island Adventure Terra cameoed here working for Uka Uka to go against Eddy and Bender. Slade and Anti Cosmo were shocked to see but they showed no mercy as Cortex maned up to fight her. Slade, Bender, Anti Cosmo, Eddy and the rest learned of her reasoning and sent her off. Where she went was unknown. After this series, Pterano caught her and tossed her into a bottumless pit. While she was traped there, Eddy paid Pterano $20 reward and asked him to make sure terra will not come out. Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu coming soon... P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire Terra and Her friends Are At Fatman's Fortress, And They were About to Fight the Robots, Until Shadowness Came to Help Them, So They Defeat Some Robots Army and Next They Faced The Harrier. Terra and other were inside the pyramids. They split up and serech the Sixth Legendary Stone. Gex clled Terra on the phone and repoted that he found it. Terra called the gang to meet each other back to the entrence. Meanwhile, Malechite bought the last Cyberman android and reaveal the cloning machine. he insterted the Cyberman android which became two Cyberman androids and more. Christmas Bizarro Coming soon... A Chirstmas in July Terra, Index, and Squide Girl are practicing their music lessons. Index is to play the flute, though not necessarily well. She strongly believes in maintaining grace and self-control, reminding Index and Squide Girl of this when they fight during their music lesson. The only time she herself breaks this rule is, ironically, at the point when Vexx interrupts the music lesson to imform Terra about and she slams her hands onto the keys of the piano in frustration. Meister of War Terra grew so boredand calling her crew. She announced them that She wants to see The Helper squad again. She called Knuckles on the phone. She asked him how his adventures goes. She found her crew was shocked about Robby's capture. She could not believe Black Mask was now served Johan Lieber. They're all fight all fighing for Robby, But Black Mask was defeated. She was upset about her enimies joined their new master. She announced them that thier adventures with The Helper squad and other teams has began. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen, Gabriel Haywood, Dark Gabriel, Ivy, Amy Haywood, Emily Haywood, Jenny Haywood, Rebecca Haywood, The Elements Empire, Stacy Hirano, Raziel, Gatomon, Strong Bad, Index, Ike Musume, Gex the Gecko, Sam and Max, Marisa Kirisame, Chun Li, Asuka kazama, Vexx, Xigbar, Kitana, Vexx, Oswald, Ezekeil Zick, Kohaku, Sokka, Splosion Man, Yuffie, The Annoying Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Gwendolyn, Polka, Cait Sith, Opus the Penguin, Grim Jr, Purple People Eater, Former Allies: Uka Uka, Rivals: ??? On and Off Allies/Enimies: ??? Enimies: Dormammu, Horned King, Charmcaster, Zak Monday, Black Knight, Valvatorez, Chaos, Kuja, Vlad Bender, Valvatorez, Scar, Zira, Selvaria Bles, Creeper, CarnEvil, Khyber, Medusa Gorgon, Nemesis T-Type, Phantom Blot, Riptor, Seth, The Didact, The Fur Ghost, Toad (Flushed Away),Tobi, Slade's Team, Former Enimies: The Grinch, The Abominable Snowmonster, Fatman, Saddam Hussein, The Music Meister, Dr. Bad Boon, El Malefico, Mechanical Genie, Red Squirrel, Arkady Duvall, Vicky the Babysitter, Blood Falcon, Black Doom, Black Shadow, Erazor Djinn, Zero Two, Dark Matter Gallery tumblr_m5r2jiMh0H1rnn5ano1_1280.png tumblr_m8r1ah9dkO1rdgmy7o1_500.gif Terra - black and white.jpg New_Terra.png Terra_talking_to_Slade.png apprentice.jpg tumblr_m5r7prv7KX1rnn5ano1_1280.png tumblr_m5r7xpKMqX1rnn5ano1_1280.png Copy of 150.jpg MzYwMTM2NjUz_o_teen-titans-terra-shotened.jpg.jpg Copy of terra58.jpg 782941-74.jpg 270954_176987672360964_2476633_n.jpg 225562_162377193822012_5760720_n.jpg 224895_162406693819062_2861620_n.jpg 223501_162594680466930_3935995_n.jpg Terra_2.png 65_ThingsChange_cap18.jpg 26_Aftershock2_cap11.jpg 25_Aftershock1_cap09.jpg 23_Betrayal_cap04.jpg 21_TitanRising_cap03.jpg 16_Terra_cap18.jpg 16_Terra_cap10.jpg hqdefault2.jpg Frightend.png Timid Terra.png TT_Terra_Animated002.jpg Terra0.jpg 827222-0017.jpg 827233-0122.jpg 827230-0108.jpg 798027-313.jpg 782945-579.jpg 782948-541.jpg 776113-537.jpg 774016-339.jpg 798030-327.jpg 784210-340.jpg 776110-521.jpg 774898-541.jpg 774896-507.jpg 798866-502.jpg 798871-535.jpg 798877-542.jpg 774897-509.jpg 16_Terra_cap11.jpg 25_Aftershock1_cap05.jpg 26_Aftershock2_cap13.jpg Teen-Titans-Terra_55.PNG Teen-Titans-Terra_56.PNG Teen-Titans-Terra_67.PNG Teen-Titans-Terra_93.PNG 874802_1320854634445_full.jpg tumblr_m6p9hbvp2m1rnf5opo8_250.gif 182464-104770-terra.jpg 182458-104009-terra.jpg 776122-22.jpg 776441-580.jpg 798872-589.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Elementals Category:Action Heroines Category:Sexy characters Category:Blondes Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Partner Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:On and Off Villains Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Ultimate Heroes Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Royalty Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Princesses Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Leading Ladies Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Apprentices Category:Fallen Hero Category:Characters in The Miracle Elite Adventures